All In Good Time
by articcat621
Summary: The wolf in him wants to claim Draco, but Draco has ideas of claiming him.


Author's notes: Written for Draco Tops Harry 2019. Many thanks to my beta gaeilgerua for her assistance on the fic. I hope you all enjoy! xoxo

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_**All In Good Time**_

Harry watched Draco move around the bar, serving drinks to his customers. He sat at the far end of the bar, watching Draco as he often did. He shifted in his chair, his skin feeling tight.

It was always this way - right before the full moon.

But this time, he'd make his move. Month after month, he had been resisting the urge to fuck Draco roughly, but now, he knew he couldn't resist it any longer.

"Can I get you anything else, Harry?"

He felt himself grin. "When are you off for the night?"

Draco arched a brow. "Are you finally making your move?"

Harry laughed. "Is that a problem?"

"Nope," Draco replied, watching in interest as Harry's green eyes flashed amber. "I'm out in an hour."

"Perfect." Harry licked his lips in want.

"I…" Draco trailed off as he realised another customer needed him. "I'll be back."

Harry watched Draco move about the bar once more, he made his drinks with such fluidity.

The time passed slowly, each minute dragging on agonizingly.

Finally, time passed and Draco approached him. "I'm off."

"Perfect," Harry said, a low growl escaping his lips. "You know what I am, yeah?"

"Everyone knows your a werewolf, Potter."

Harry blushed. "Er, well, yes, then."

"Just be gentle with me, please," Draco said quietly. "I know it may be hard since it's so close to the full moon, but it's my first time."

"Seriously?"

"I've only just realised I was gay, Potter."

"Harry," he corrected him. "So you've never…?"

"Nope," Draco said, shaking his head. He placed his hand in Harry's. "So why don't we change that?"

Harry Disapparated them right there and then.

* * *

"Draco," he breathed, his voice hoarse with desire. He pushed Draco backwards and the two of them tumbled onto the bed. Harry's muscular frame lay atop Draco's smaller one, his green eyes full of desire. Harry's heart pounded wildly in his chest as he stared down at the blond beneath him. Harry bent lower, capturing Draco's lips in a kiss. When he ground his pelvis against Draco's, Harry almost lost it.

"Harry," Draco mumbled through the kiss, his voice pleading.

Harry paused and sat up. He straddled Draco, looking down at him. The pure want in Draco's eyes set him on fire.

"I've waited to have you for so long, Draco. I won't wait any longer." Harry's hands made quick work of divesting Draco of his clothes. Once Draco lay naked beneath him, he looked down at him with longing in his eyes. "You're mine, Draco."

Draco cleared his throat, clearly not used to someone saying such things to him. "I want you, Harry."

Harry reached down and cupped Draco's member. He gently closed his hand and pulled against the heated flesh, watching as Draco's eyes fluttered close in pleasure. He continued the act, watching as a flush spread out across Draco's cheeks.

Draco let out a breathy moan as Harry tightened his grip around his cock. He arched his head upwards to press kisses onto Harry's neck. Wanting more, he thrust his groin in time with Harry's movements.

Harry, taking the hint that Draco wanted more, quickly shifted his body and took Draco into his mouth. Slowly, one of his hands reached around and cupped Draco's arse. Sweet Merlin, his arse.

He began to knead his arse, teasing the blond haired wizard, his eyes watching Draco carefully. When Draco made no move to stop him, he whispered a lubrication spell and gently pushed his finger into Draco's warm heat.

Draco, who had never felt such a thing, froze momentarily. Harry waited patiently for Draco's body to adjust, though every fibre of his being was screaming for him to just take Draco. When he was ready, Draco gave a short nod. Harry continued to suck Draco's cock as his finger began to slowly move in and out.

Draco began to lose himself to the sensations. The feeling of Harry's cock in his mouth was everything he had hoped it would be. Carefully, he added an additional finger, stretching Draco even more. He continued the motions, loving the noises of pleasure Draco was making.

"Harry, please," Draco begged.

"Please, what?" Harry asked, his own member aching painfully.

"Harry," Draco begged. He wriggled his arse, moaning at the sensation. "Please, as much as I want you to claim me, I need to fuck you."

"Draco," Harry whined.

"Please, Harry, let me be the one to take you. Let me dominate you."

Draco's words held a promise that sent shivers down his spine.

"Harry, please."

Harry let out a groan. He pulled his fingers away, wetting his lips in anticipation. "Take me, then."

Draco half flipped Harry over so his arse was now in the air and he was on his hands and knees. Gripping Harry's hips tightly, Draco aligned his member.

"You sure?" Harry asked one last time. If Draco changed his mind, it would kill him, but he would respect his mate's choice.

Draco gave a quick nod. "Yes, please," he panted, licking his lips in anticipation.

Grasping his erection, Draco slowly entered Harry. Harry stiffened and moaned, his body adjusting to the new intrusion.

Slowly, Draco began to move. It took them a few moments and some careful maneuvering between the two of them before they were able to find a comfortable position. As Draco maintained a steady pace, his hand reached around and grasped Harry's member. He fisted Harry's cock as he drove himself deeper and deeper into the heat surrounding him.

Harry let out a low growl, the beast inside of him was full aware of just what was going on. He was finally being claimed by his mate, and later, it would be his turn to claim Draco.

The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of their sweaty bodies smacking into each other, and the heavy panting and breathy moans of both wizards filling the air.

"Harry" Draco groaned, his own eyes rolling shut. He increased his motions around Harry's cock knowing that he was close to the edge.

Moments later, Harey let out a strangled gasp as he came. Draco, unable to hold back, continued his thrusts for a few moments before coming himself. He cried out Harry's name as the pleasure washed over him.

The two of them collapsed in a tangled heap.

"Draco," Harry growled, wanting more of the blond wizard. He pulled Draco close into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Let's not ruin the moment with logistics of whatever this is," Draco said quietly. "I know there's some wolf stuff going on, but we can talk over breakfast. Right now, I just want to sleep in your arms." He looked at Harry in pleading.

Harry bristled at being told what to do, but the wolf inside of him was happy to acquiesce with Draco's demands. "Okay."

Draco let out a deep breath. "Night, Harry."

Harry kissed Draco's temple. While he already wanted to fuck Draco and claim him as his mate, he would respect Draco's wishes.

_All in good time_, he reminded the wolf inside.


End file.
